The war is over but the troubles aren't
by xVictoire-Weasleyx
Summary: Fred Weasley died. Or, he almost died. While everyone thought he got hit with a killing curse, he actually got hit with a stunning curse,barely missing the curse. So when he turns out to be alive, everyone is thrilled but something has changed within him. He decides it's time to grow up a little bit and when a special girl gets his attention, how will he show he's grown up?
1. Chapter 1

A/N- I had to start writing this before I forgot the idea. I WILL TRY TO KEEP IT EVEN ON UPDATING WITH I NEVER REALLY LIKED QUIDDITCH UNTIL NOW. Enjoy ^^  
**Fred Pov**

The last thing I heard before I got hit with a curse was to watch out. Like that wasn't bloody obvious. I tried to dodge it, I really did. And then...Everything went dark. I winced slightly, I wasn't sure where I was. I hadn't opened my eyes yet, I was trying to remember what happened before and I think the stun still had an effect on me. My sense of hearing came to me first. I heard the crying first, and one stood out to me. It was my mother's cry. Fear ran through me, did someone die? I would have hit myself if I could. Of course people died, but did someone in the family. I struggled, trying to move something, but I couldn't with the spell still on me, fading slowly.

Next thing that came to me is the feel of tears running down my neck,my arms. The heart wrenching sobs weren't stopping, I couldn't tell the words the person on top of me were saying. It sounded like mum and George. And someone else, someone I knew yet I couldn't put a finger on it,literally. I felt as if I was sleeping, I couldn't get enough air. Soon the people were pulled away from me. I could feel the curse gone and I gasped for air, opening my eyes and sitting up, letting out a groan. I hurt everywhere. I looked around,funny, I didn't remember being in here. I turned to my family, a grin on my face. A confused grin, but a grin nonetheless. They looked like they had just seen a ghost. "What is wrong with you guys? Looks like you just saw a corpse get up and talk." I chuckled, before practically everyone tackled me. I let out a groan. "Get off of me. What the bloody hell is wrong with you all?" I asked in a grumble, squirming underneath them.

"Fred, my baby, you're alive. Oh we were so worried. You were so cold." Mum rambled as everyone gave me some space, except her. I looked at them in confusion. Percy was there, and he looked, almost like he was going to faint, it made me want to laugh a bit. "W-We...I saw you get hit by the cu-curse...The killing curse. I saw you with my eyes. And then when I went to check,you wouldn't speak. You were cold." Percy whispered, his hands shaking as he sat down, staring at me. Everyone was around me, my family, Hermione and Harry included. I looked at them and frowned. "No, I think I got hit by a stunning spell...Not a killing curse. Maybe I was about to but... I wasn't the one who got hit with it." I answered, shaking my head. I looked at everyone, they were crying, it was obvious. "Don't ever try and leave me like that again you git!" George growled, trying to sound angry but you could tell how happy he was as he sat down beside me. I let out a laugh and said something, I'm not really sure what. I was on autopilot. I almost died, I could be dead right now. The stunning spell actually saved my life. I could be dead...Now that's what I called a wake up call.

I looked at everyone and saw a small smile on Hermione's face as she looked at me. I smiled back and she rolled her eyes and looked away, turning to Ginny so they could talk about things. "We're going for a walk."Ginny said after a minute. "I...I need to go find someone."She said as she started walking away. Mum was about to say something but I stopped her. "I'll go watch over them, I'm sure they'll stay in here though,the castle I mean." I said as I jumped up and made my way over to the two ladies. Ginny frowned at me and nagged me until she stopped suddenly, I let out a groan. "I'll stay over here, you guys go somewhere else."Ginny said softly, making her way over to Neville. I looked at Hermione with a look of confusion as we went to sit down. "I thought Gin and Harry?" I asked in confusion, what had I missed? "Oh,no no. Not at all. They realized that wouldn't work, seeing as Harry's obviously gay." Hermione snorted, shaking her head. "Neville made a beautiful speech, and they have been talking so much. He's a brave guy." She said with a faint smile as she saw Ron pass, we waved as he made his way over to the loony Ravenclaw girl. I gaped at her. "Harry's into blokes? It isn't bloody obvious!" I said, probably looking similar to a fish. "Yes it is you git! Or at least to a girl." Mione said with a smirk. "And where is ickle Ronniekins going?" I asked as I saw him sit down next to the blonde, starting to talk. "Oh, he's going to talk to Luna. Ronald and I...Decided we wouldn't work out. And in an odd way I can see them as a couple. I knew it wouldn't work, as much as I wanted to. He's too bloody thickheaded to know that the crazy girl probably has feelings too. She's hard to read." She mumbled, shaking her head.

I looked at her, looked at her brunette hair in a wild mess, the cuts on her faces and arms. I frowned slightly, in an odd way she looked...Kind of nice. "And where does that leave you Mione? You found someone?" I asked teasingly, waggling my eyebrows. She let out a laugh and shook her head. "No, no. I think it's better to not focus on that silly stuff until after Hogwarts. It's going to open again, you know, hopefully on time." She said as she looked over me. "You're coming back to this dreadful place?You know you have to..."I trailed off, looking around dramatically. "Learn here?" I finished in a loud whisper, my eyes wide. She laughed again, hitting me gently. "Yes Fred, I know. That's exactly why I'm coming back. I need to be here if I ever want to become a healer. Which reminds me..." She trailed off turning towards me, getting out her wand. She did a couple of quick healing charms, getting a hiss out of me because let me tell you, it doesn't feel great when you get magically healed no matter what you think. "I could only do the basics, you still have some cuts and stuff, but I hoped it helped a bit. I'm going to go find Harry, I have an idea where he headed off to. I'll be safe. You be safe too." She told me narrowing her eyes as she hopped up from her seat, starting to walk away. I watched with a smile before she turned to look at me again. "You know, you should think about coming back. I know and you and George are busy with the store but you have Lee working there too. Wouldn't it be nice for at least one of you complete your potions classes so you can do more advanced pranks? Just getting you into thinking. Not to mention how proud your mum would be. Maybe get off your back a little." She said before walking away. Damn, she had a point. The idea would definitely be in my mind, but then I let out a snort. Who was I kidding? Why would I ever go back to a place where they forced me to wake up early and learn? I let out a snort and made my way over to join the rest of my family. I needed to face the bad news of all those who weren't as lucky as me and yet, I think mum would have a celebration for me, and to honor those who had died for the greater good of course.

**Hermione POV**

"I somehow don't think he's coming back." I said softly to Harry who was waiting outside. It was obvious to me who he fancied. He saved his arse way too many times not to notice. Harry jumped and turned to look at me sadly. "Yeah I know." He mumbled running a hand through his messy hands. "Not yet at least. When we come back to Hogwarts maybe he'll come back too. Maybe I'll see him somewhere,maybe I'll-" He continued before seeing someone walking this way. We both had our wands at the ready, it was just a habit now. Two people now appeared. I was stunned to see Narcissa and Draco Malfoy, we were just talking about them and yet...Here they come. "We turned in Lucious to Saint Mungo's...He was ill minded, it wasn't hard to say. We came back to pay our remorse, and offer our home to people who have lost theirs." The woman said, looking so much older than she probably was. I shuddered, I probably wouldn't ever be able to step foot in that place again. But we were both stunned, of course Narcissa wasn't a bad woman, we just think she got pulled into the wrong crowd, that she was married to a man who was mad and she couldn't do anything about it. "When our cases come into trial Mr. Potter, I was wondering if you could speak in favor of us, my son and I that is. I don't expect you to if you don't want to but it would be greatly appreciated. Now I'm going to go find Professor McGonagall and offer my help to her." The mother said, bowing her head in respect before heading to the castle. "Mrs. Malfoy! I will go with you!" I offered as I looked at the two boys, looking at each other. The woman smiled at me and nodded her head. "Thank you Miss..."She trailed off. "Granger, my last name is Granger. But you can call me Hermione if you like Mrs. Malfoy. I think I'll be seeing you again."I told the lady, opening the door for her. I glanced at the two boys, a twinkle in my eye.

**HARRY POV**

Why would Hermione do this to me? I paled slightly as I looked at Draco, and then looked away. "W-We can go sit over there." I gestured to a pile of rubble, I went to go sit down, staring straight ahead, not seeing if he would follow. He did though, I saw from the corner of my eye. "Are you going to come back? When the castle is rebuilt?" Draco asked suddenly, and I turned to look at him. I wasn't expecting a question, possibly insults. "And thank you-You saved my life when you didn't have to. I saved yours to, back at the manor but you saved my life numerous times." He added faintly, I wondered if he was hoping I didn't hear him. Maybe he thought I would gloat or something.

I nodded my head with a smile. "You're welcome. As for the answer to your question, yes, I think I'm coming back. I think Hermione would make me come back either way. I still want to be an auror too, I think I have to complete all seven years to be one. All of us are coming back, last year wasn't really a teaching year, a good last year experience. That's what Neville and Luna said at least." I said running my fingers through my unkempt hair. We stayed silent for a few minutes, looking at him. "Are you coming back?" I asked.

He hesitated a bit before answering, I could see his hesitation. "Yes, I think I am. It would please mother, and I want to be a healer I've decided like Grang- Hermione." He answered, nodding his head. I grinned at him, I was absolutely shocked. "Well that's wonderful." I whispered, he was trying to have a fresh start it seems. "Mrs. Weasley is having a get together tomorrow, to celebrate those who lived and to honor those who didn't. Would you and your mother like to come?" I asked, I knew I should have asked Mrs. Weasley first but I knew, or hoped, she wouldn't mind all too much, everyone else probably will though. Except maybe Hermione, and possibly Gin. He looked at me with a frown. "Will that be okay with her?" He asked uncertainly, chewing on his lower lip. "Yeah, she likes having company." I answered quickly and he smiled. "Okay,I'll tell mother, she should be out soon." We chatted for a few more minutes before Hermione and his mum came back outside. "Goodbye!" Hermione and I called after they apparated. "They have a Hufflepuff family staying with them. They're going to open the wards and such so they can apperate them, and clean up a bit." Hermione explained as we walked inside and over to Mrs. Weasley.

"I was wondering where you went! Don't scare me like that again!" Mrs. Weasley scowled us and we looked down at our feet. "Sorry." Hermione let out and I nodded my head in agreement. "Mrs. Weasley you know the get together tomorrow?" I asked weakly as I looked up at her. "Of course! We need to leave shortly so everyone can look all nice and then help me clean!" She said, a list obviously rolling down in her head, everyone letting out a groan as we watched her. "Well I-I kind of invited people...People you wouldn't expect me to and-"I rambled before Hermione cutting me off. "He invited Draco and Narcissa Malfoy. And as you saw Mrs. Weasley, Narcissa has changed. She's a nice woman and Draco's a fine young man. They just both got caught up in Lucius' way. If they try and start something there will be people to stop them." Hermione said with her puppy face, her brown eyes getting big and a pout no her face. Everyone started protesting but then Hermione leaned in to whisper something in Mrs. Weasley's ear and then her face lit up. "Of course Harry,anything for a friend of yours. Oh, you're just like one of my babies. Have whoever you like come over that will make you happy." I groaned as she engulfed me in a hug and I glared at Hermione who gave me an innocent look. "Fred and I will go gather Ginny and Ron!" Hermione said as she dragged Fred away from George. Yeah, she better leave I thought as Mrs. Weasley started mumbling something about a wedding between Draco and I.  
**HERMIONE POV**  
"Oi! What was that for?" Fred asked as I dragged him away from his twin. "Sorry, Harry's mad at me because I told your mum about Harry having a little thing for Draco." I said with a grin and he looked at me with wide eyes. "It's not as if it was obvious. Why else would Harry want them there?" I asked as he tried to get out words, which he couldn't. "Hi Gin, we have to go soon. We have loads to do for the get together and...Hi Neville, I'm so glad you're alright." I said as I hugged him quickly as Ginny glared at me, oops, did I interrupt something? "Neville I need to have a long talk with you." Fred started as Ginny grabbed him and started pulling him away. "Sorry about the two, remember, Mrs. Weasley would love to have you over for the get together, Ginny will owl you the time!" I said before making my way over to the squabbling siblings.

"Would you two knock it off!" I hissed, hitting the both of them before we went to grab Ron and invite Luna. We then all headed back over to the Weasley's and Harry and apperated to the burrow, our home. Or at least my home, because that's what it has become since my mum and dad are safe in Australia. I smiled sadly as we ended up at the Weasley house. We all rushed to our rooms, wanting to get clean as soon as possible. After we were all clean and feeling better, we got to work on cleaning the house. Which, I don't mind so much the guys on the other hand...Would rather apperate. Which the twins did, back to their shop. I rolled my eyes with a smile. One of those days the two pranksters will grow up and learn.

A/N- So what did y'all think? ^^ LEAVE A FLAMES -.-


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- NO FLAMES PLEASE :D Criticism is welcome but flames are not ^^

Maggie-I know I do. It's just I don't want people wondering why the Malfoy's were at the party,stuff like that, I wanted to tie up loose ends and it plays a role in the story later,or coming up. I know there was probably a better way to do it but...I didn't. Thank you for pointing that out to me though. I really do appreciate it. ~Victoire who hopes you enjoy this chapter, everyone :D (P.s. Thanks for the review ^^)  
**HERMIONE POV**  
I was in the kitchen with Mrs. Weasley, the 'get together' already starting. It seemed like everyone was there, there were too many people for me to handle. She had made us all dress up nice so I had on a pair of nice black pants and a sleeveless pink top. I charmed my hair into soft curls. I hummed to myself quietly as I started washing the dishes by hand. "Hermione, dear, you should go out there with your friends." Mrs. Weasley said, waving her wand so the dishes suddenly started doing themselves. I sighed and stepped away.

"Oh no, I'm good Mrs. Weasley. You on the other hand, have children and a grand baby on the way. You should go celebrate with you husband and your friends and your children. I can talk to them anytime, I want to do something nice for you too. For you letting me stay here. Let me fix lunch, it isn't hard. I have magic to help me if I always need it." I said ushering her out of the kitchen, I really could do with a bit of alone time. I didn't mind one bit that I was keeping myself busy. "But dear-" She started and I shook my head. "Look,there's Fleur! And look there's Teddy over there with her. She's due anytime." I said and she headed right over to where her daughter in law is. I sighed in relief as I went back over to the dishes, starting to do them by hand.

I hummed softly to myself as I focused on working on the food. I reached for a knife and frowned when it moved. I glared over at the boy that had, at some point, come into the kitchen just to mess with me. "Fred." I sighed as he levitated just high enough so I couldn't reach it if I jumped. "Yes Mione?" He asked with a smirk as he watched me in amusement. I pouted at him and gave him my puppy dog look, this is how I got any of those boys to do what I wanted. That and the fact I threaten to hex them into next week, which I think I could do. I smiled at the thought and glared at him as I got my wand out. "Fred. I will hex you." I said and then stayed silent, thinking about it. "Or I'll go get your mother." I continued with an evil grin. He glared at me and put down the knife. "That's low Mione. You know that. You really need to get out more, get the humor in things." He grumbled.

I rolled my eyes as I started on the food again. "I do see the humor in things, doesn't mean I like to be messed with though. Fred can you give me a hand?" I asked as I looked out the kitchen, seeing how many people there really were. "Sorry, those don't just become unattached." He joked, starting to help me anyways. "Oh Fred, when are you ever going to grow up?" I asked him teasingly and he looked at me, letting out a big laugh. "Mum says it's when I find the right person. I don't believe her though." He said with a wink.

"Oh? And why not? I believe the right girl could change you, and George. You see the way he changes when Angelina's around. He just changes enough so he doesn't seem too immature. He doesn't speak a lot either, he gets too flustered, thinking he will say the wrong thing." I pointed out with a smile and he stopped what he was doing, thinking about it. "You're right! I never even noticed anymore. My own twin! And it was right under my nose the whole time! How do you bloody know everything?" He asked with a frown as he got back to work, obviously still pondering it. "It's just easy to tell. The signs are so obvious. Or maybe because I'm a girl. Girl's tend to notice that sort of thing, unless it's about them. I'm pretty bright so I know when guys are attracted to me, and now after the war...Everyone seems to be attracted to me just because I helped save the wizarding world. It's a pity really, some blokes are really nice, they're just not attracted to me because of my quirks. It's going to be hard now that Ron and Luna are starting to blossom and it didn't end up being Ron and I, like everyone assumed." I chuckled, not really comprehending who I was talking to.

I blushed and looked at him and then looked away. "I'm sorry about getting off topic like that." I mumbled, not believing I just said all of that to the prankster extraordinaire, Fred Weasley. I expected to never be able to live it down. That he would go tell George and then I would be teased about it until the day that I die. I didn't expect his response. "It's alright, I don't think I've ever actually heard you talk about something like this, that isn't about school in some way or form. Or about the war, this is a new topic for us." He said with a soft smile. "You're beautiful and smart, maybe a tad bit too stubborn for your own good but, there will be someone out there who will like you. Not for your looks or because you are friends with Harry or because you helped save the wizarding world. They will like you for your little quirks, for how you get trapped in your books, and stay up all night just to finish a book when you promise you'll only read for a few more minutes, and how you argue even when you know you're wrong, and how you blush at the stupidest things." He chuckled and I froze. I wasn't expecting to hear any of that from him. I walked over to him and hugged him, he was a good friend sometimes, I never really thought much of him until the war, it brought everyone closer. He hugged me back. "Geez Mione, this is so touching." He teased.

Someone from the kitchen door cleared their throat and we jumped apart, I was blushing even though really there was no reason to, I didn't blush when I hugged anyone else."Hope I'm not interrupting anything." Mrs. Weasley said with a twinkle in her eyes. I frowned and shook my head. "No mum, you didn't interrupt anything." Fred grumbled rolling his eyes as his mother let out a laugh. "We are almost done Mrs. Weasley." I said softly as she looked around. "Fred it was so nice of you to help Hermione! She was being so stubborn, not wanting me to help her. But I will help you two finish up now.!" She said as she started using magic to finish things up, of course Fred and I helping her,, there was no escaping.

**Fred POV**  
"How are we the ones stuck cleaning up while everyone else is out there having a good time?" George grumbled as I looked out to the living room, seeing Hermione looking uncomfortable standing around with Ginny and Neville. I snorted and rolled my eyes. "What, since the war is over is everyone confessing their undying love for each other?" I asked sarcastically as I looked around. Harry was with Draco, dammit Hermione was right about him being gay, Ron with Luna, Neville and Gin. "Seems like it." George replied chuckling as he threw the dishrag at me. "Now get to work! I'm not doing all of this by myself!" He grumbled and I rolled my eyes, starting to scrub at the dirty dishes.

"I don't see why I have to help, I was in here with Hermione cooking and cleaning before hand." I grumbled as I handed a dish to my twin. "Speaking of which Mione and I were talking...Do you fancy Angelina? Why didn't you tell me you git? I am your only twin!"I said hitting him on the arm, seeing his face turn red was highly amusing. "I-What?What the hell are you going on about? I don't like Angelina! Where did you even hear that from? O-Of course I would tell you if I liked your kind of ex girlfriend. I'm not a bad twin." He rambled, his face growing redder by the second. "It's okay. Hermione and I were talking about girl's and how you acted differently around her. I'm okay that you fancy her." I chuckled and hen suddenly something came into my mind, something about what Hermione said the other day, about returning to Hogwarts, I had actually thought about that, about going back to Hogwarts. Maybe I would. George was talking, but I wasn't listening. "I need to talk to you." I stopped him suddenly. "About what?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "I'm thinking about going back to Hogwarts. No, I've decided I'm going to. I think it would be good for one of us to, so I can perform more advanced potions for products. You have Lee too. And I've already decided, when we get back to the shop I'll owl McGonagall, I need to tell mum though." I said and he looked at me, searching my face for any hint of joking.

"You're serious?You're going back to that awful place! Merlin, what is wrong with you? Is my twin sick?" He asked looking at me as if I was mad. I shook my head and laughed. "I am going back, I think... I just want to." I said slowly, shrugging my shoulders. A look crossed over his face, something I couldn't tell. "Is it.." He trailed off looking around. "About a girl?" He asked lowering his voice. I looked at him and let out a laugh. "No! Of course not! What girl would I fancy who still goes there? You're a laugh, now you be the good twin and finish up the dishes while I go talk to our lovely mum." I said walking away, ignoring his protests.

Mum took it well, almost crushing me in a hug. She didn't have to bloody announce it to the whole room though. Hermione was smiling when she announced it, it made me smile a bit. When George and I got back to the shop I owled McGonagall, asking if it was okay. I was a special case so she accepted, as long as I wouldn't prank everyone and scare off the first years. I sent back that I couldn't promise it, I bet she let out a sigh as she received the owl. I grinned and turned off the light. "Night Forge!" I yelled to my twin. "Night Gred!" He yelled in return. I somehow thought things would change, maybe this is what growing up feels like. No, I chuckled to myself as I rolled over. I wouldn't ever grow up.

So what do you think? :D Reviews are appreciated. But so is just reading this :P Thank you ^^ ~Victoire


	3. Chapter 3

A/N So sorry I've been so slow at updating but with school coming up and still having summer reading...Well you get it. Now time to respond to my reviews!  
Smithkeylena- There definitely will be more and I'm so glad you enjoyed it!  
MagicalNinjaUnicorn-OH OF COURSE NOT XD I could never imagine putting him as a head boy! And thank you, splitting them, got it!  
ON TO THE STORY!  
Hermione POV

It was an early morning, about a month after the war had ended and I had gotten a letter, I was the only one who had gotten a letter from Hogwarts so I was confused. I knew Ginny hadn't gotten one, neither had Harry. I would have asked anyone else if they were up at nine in the morning. I sat down, grabbing myself a glass of juice. I frowned and looked down at it, it couldn't be bad could it?

I opened the letter slowly, and my eyes opened wide as something fell out onto the table. Was that a pin? More specifically, was that a head girl's badge? Before I overreacted, it could have been a mistake and all, I read over the letter. Once, twice, three times. Nope, there was no mistake, this was definitely for me. I let out a shrill shriek, loud enough to wake up probably anyone.

I heard feet scrambling down the stairs and someone ran through the kitchen and I looked up stunned. "What are you doing up so early?" I asked Fred still in awe, not even noticing at the wand at the ready. "Oh you know, nothing really. I usually don't wake up when I hear a friend scream, especially after another friend had just murdered a group of pissed off people's leader." He answered sarcastically, lowering his wand. "I screamed?" I asked blankly, I was so excited I really don't know what happened.

He looked at me as if I was mad. "Well of course you did I-" He started before Ron ran into the kitchen."Mione are you okay?" He asked looking around, mumbling a morning to his brother. "I'm fine Ron, I guess I got a little excited, I am Head Girl for this upcoming year." I answered with a grin. "I'm happy for you Hermione, really, but Merlin's sake it is too early for this. I'm going back to bed, if Luna stops by then can someone wake me up?"He asked before walking out of the room, not even waiting for a response.

Fred looked at me with a frown, sitting down across from me."You are head girl?" He asked with a groan and I just let out a laugh."Yes which means you can't just charm me with your looks or attitude. You actually have to behave." I said with an eye roll at his mortified look. "You'll be able to behave." I sighed as I picked up my juice, leaving the room.

I went outside to join Ginny and Harry who were chatting away as if they were best friends. "Guess what?" I asked the two excitedly, barely able not to just burst out with the good news. They got half through with walking what before I squealed I was Head Girl, I made it farther than I thought I would.

Mrs. Weasley wouldn't let me help with lunch that afternoon saying 'I won't hear of it! You just sit around doing whatever you want, go out and celebrate your good news!' I didn't do that, I went and found a nice little place in the yard to read privately and as everyone's good for you gift they left me alone.

Soon we had a nice little lunch including Neville, Lee, Luna, Angelina, Draco, and of course most of the Weasleys excluding Percy and Charlie. Fleur and Bill helped clean up and then left. Angelina, George, and Lee flooed to the shop as they would have to get used to working without Fred and Angelina offered to give the boys a hand.

After everything was cleaned up everyone went outside, there was going to be a Quidditch game and while I wasn't much of a fan I knew this would be amusing, especially since Draco was playing. Neville, Luna, and I sat on the side, chatting among ourselves as we watched them. Draco and Harry were on opposite teams like usual but they were both captains.

There were at least three arguments between the two before the rest of the team realized they needed new captains. Soon enough Fred and Ginny were the two opposing captains, and a real match began, no stopping.

It was an intense game to say the least, and Malfoy was not the most gracious loser, although neither was Ginny so maybe it was a good thing they were on the same team. The two could grumble about how it was 'rigged' together. I laughed as I looked at Fred who was already boasting loudly, he was lucky Draco and Ginny didn't have their wands on them.

Everyone landed and headed inside. I grabbed my book I brought out just in case and stood, jumping at someone tapping me on the shoulder. I turned around to see Fred who was still on a broom. "What?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Everyone knew how much I hated flying, what could he possibly want?

Then two dreaded words came from his mouth. "Hop on." He looked at me expectantly, I hadn't answered, I had just stared at him in disbelief. "You are kidding right?" I asked looking at the broom as I shook my head. "Come on, a free ride. I won't even charge you like I would the other girls!" He joked, managing to get a strangled laugh from me. I couldn't fly, that was a horrifying thought.

I had been standing there in thought obviously too long for Fred's liking as he grabbed my arm and pulled me on. "Mione I wouldn't let you fall or anything, just hold on tight and I will try and go as slow as I can." He sighed, I knew it pained him to say he would have to go slow since he was used to zooming around, I'm glad he did though, it made me feel more relaxed about it.

I reluctantly wrapped my arms tightly around him, he made sure I was before he kicked off. I hated to admit it but it looked really nice from up here. It didn't change my mind about flying, just about how beautiful the Weasley's property really was. "We should go grab a gnome and drag them up here." He chuckled and I shook my head furiously. "No! That is quite alright!"

"I was kidding Mione, no need to fret." He laughed loudly as he flew circles around the property, only straying a bit. That was smart of him, not all the Death Eaters were caught so who knew where they were hiding out. After about half an hour or so we landed and he said he was going back to the shop, feeling hurt he wasn't needed, of course he was kidding though. I said goodbye to him before joining my friends inside.

Ginny and I were in our shared room before we went to bed. "So... I saw something pretty interesting today, actually Draco saw you, none of us would believe him until we looked for ourselves." My redheaded friend said, letting out a chuckle. I looked at her curiously, I wanted to know what it was too.

"What was it then?" I asked impatiently as I laid in my bed,rolling over so I could see her still. "We saw you and Fred on a broom. Which is really strange because last time I checked you hated flying." She said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes, she just wanted me to somehow be in her family and was trying to push things that weren't there, I knew her well enough to know what she was doing.

"Gin, he tricked me onto the broom. He asked me and I was so stunned that he pulled me on the broom, and then we were flying nothing happened." I said and she gave me this disbelieving look. "Nothing happened." I repeated seriously. "Okay, okay." She sighed, sounding defeated and disappointed.

I smirked and whispered nox, making the lights go out. "Good night Gin." I said happily as I got under my covers. "Night Mione." She mumbled, already sounding as if she was half asleep. I snuggled into what was now my bed in what was now my home and fell asleep.

A/N This wasn't as long as I wanted it to be but I'm so tired and so pressed on time :/ I hope you enjoyed it all the same though. Read and review please! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

A/N So I'm sick and while there's other things I should be doing I have been neglecting my fanfictions for too long! Enjoy and thank you for everyone who reviewed, and sorry for not taking the time to personally reply to each one like I usually do. ~V  
~FRED POV~  
"So mate did you have fun?" George asked as I entered our shared bedroom, locking the door behind me so mum wouldn't barge in the following morning. I gave him a blank look, not bothering to answer when I had no idea what he was talking about. Instead I laid down on my bed, expecting my beloved twin to continue. "With Hermione I mean, heard you took Mrs. Know-It-All on a ride." He finished and I let out a chuckle.

"Does nothing stay quiet here?" I asked in amusement as he glared at me, I obviously wasn't saying anything he wanted to hear come through his single ear. "What?" I asked innocently, or as innocently as I could which wasn't anywhere near how the girls looked when they acted that way. I knew it hadn't worked when my twin threw a pillow at me. "Why? I thought she was scared? Explain yourself! First you want to go back to Hogwarts, a school of** learning**, and then you choose to spend your time with her and not your favorite twin-"I cut him off. "But you're my only twin." I pointed out, earning a dirty look mum would be furious at. "As I was saying, and then you take her on a broom, and we all know how much she hates it. What is going on Gred?"

I stayed silent as I thought over his question. What was going on? "Great question Forge, I'm not sure really, but as soon as I am fifty one percent positive I will tell you." I answered within the next few minutes. "Which is more than half." I pointed out quickly before he could get a word in and he seemed to take it, he didn't look satisfied but it looked like he would deal with it. "Fine then." He said with a huff as he disappeared into our bathroom to get ready for bed.

I smiled slightly; even though I knew he was slightly more irritated with me than usual I'm glad he wasn't pushing this on me. "As soon as I'm sure myself I will tell you first." I said quietly, knowing he couldn't hear me. Was there really something happening? I shrugged my shoulders and pulled off my shirt, throwing it on the floor; we'd clean up tomorrow or something.

~~~  
"Up, up get up! You are so lazy, both of you! Get your arses out of bed!" A voice yelled, making me jump out of the peaceful sleep I was thoroughly enjoying. I heard George groan from the other side of the room. "Where's the bloody snooze button on this thing?" He groaned and I let out a noise in agreement as I rolled over on my side. "Your room is a mess; don't you two ever clean it when you stay here?" The voice asked in a huff, and we both just let out a groan in response. Summer was coming to a close for me and I wanted to enjoy all the sleeping in I could get.

"It is past noon if you don't get up your mum gave me permission to hex you!" The nagging voice continued and I heard a thump from the other side of the room where George slept. "You need a bloody snooze button, I'm glad for the one ear; it means I can off it as not hearing you. Now get out of our room woman!" He huffed as he disappeared into our bathroom, or it's what I assumed from hearing a door slam.

"We lock our room at night for a reason." I said groggily, the first words I've said all morning as I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I let out a hum as I saw the fuming brunette girl, she did not look happy. "I know you do but we actually have things to do to get ready for Hogwarts and we've been waiting on you for two hours now! I've been trying to get you up for almost half an hour and you are lucky I am generous enough not to hex the both of you! Now you have five minutes to meet us downstairs before I come up and do something I shouldn't to you, and no breakfast since you have already delayed us so much. Understand?" She asked narrowing her chocolate brown eyes. "Yes dictator Mione." I said under my breath. "What was that?" She growled and I shook my head. "Nothing, I just said yes dear Mione."

I was downstairs right as Hermione was on the bottom step, coming to get me. "I'm here; I'm here, no need to fret. Although I could do with some-" I started before mum started into a lecture about how I was already showing irrespirable tendencies and how it was obvious I needed to go back and learn discipline and whatever else she said after I tuned her out, it was so easy to do. I could tell by just glancing at Mione she was upset at me, I just played it off. She couldn't be mad at me all day could she?

Yes, the answer is yes. She could be mad at me all day amazingly enough, it's not like I killed her bloody cat or anything, just that I kind of gave her a hassle this morning. I frowned when I realized I thought this was bad, Hogwarts had to be worse since she really is in charge there. Oh well, she didn't say much to me directly but that's okay, I could have possibly gotten flustered if she did.

I realized just how beautiful she was over the summer, but there's no way I fancied her, I thought plenty of girls were beautiful. She had a pink top and a long black skirt that flowed as she walked and it looked really nice on her, I guess, I really wasn't the best judge when it came to clothing. Luna, Neville, George, Angelina, and Draco showed up to have lunch with us and mum and dad went somewhere else to be away from all the kids I assume.

We almost got kicked out, because of George and- No, wait, just me because he was too absorbed trying to impress Angelina. I swear I saw Hermione let out a chuckle though, and that's all I really cared about. At lunch I found out Neville was the Head Boy, thank Merlin, maybe I'll get some help from Hermione's… Torment, I suppose, is the only way I can describe her being Head Girl.

We wandered around Diagon Alley until it started to get dark I counted up everyone, and realized we were missing someone, my biggest fan of the day. Everyone else was seemingly oblivious and I rolled my eyes. "Hey guys, you head home, I'll meet you there soon enough, if I'm not back by morning then you can worry." I said with a chuckle as I thought about where we could have lost the not so bushy haired girl.

Of course, the bookstore, I should have known. I found her immediately but decided to hang back a bit as I watched her, no, watched sounded creepy, as I observed her. She had a book in her hands and looked completely enthralled and entranced in it. I squinted to try and get a look at the title of the book, but I couldn't see it from where I was. She had a smile on her face and her eyes were wide, soaking up the knowledge the book had for her, I couldn't help but smile myself at how at ease Mione was.

I cleared my throat as I interrupted her a few minutes later. "O-Oh, sorry, I picked up this book and, well, you know how I get. Where's everyone else?" She asked in confusion as she looked around, seeing just me. It seemed all her anger towards me had disappeared; I actually had to thank that bloody book. "They all left, we lost you in here about twenty minutes ago so I said I would go looking for you, no need to have everyone look for you when one person would do the job." I answered. "What's the book about?" I asked curiously, motioning to it.

"Oh, it's just about old wizarding myths that have been proved wrong and some that are still in questioning. A lot of them prove that muggle superstitions about wizards and witches are false, some of the comments are very witty." She answered, not being able to keep the smile off her face as she explained the book to me; as if it was the best thing she had ever seen. That's how she acted with any book now that I think about it.

"Are you going to get it then?" I asked her and she glanced at the price, a wave of disappointment going through her face probably without her realizing it. She did have to provide for herself now, her still not having contact with her parents, or able to revive their memories. She had gotten a job over the summer but I guess she didn't have a lot leftover and wanted to save it. I frowned; she deserved the book, even if she had been a complete… Witch, to me the entire day up until this point.

"Hey, I forgot one of the books I need for Hogwarts. You know me, always forgetting things, why don't you go wait outside and I'll grab it and put this book up?" I asked as I reluctantly took the book from her. She nodded her head and went away without a word; she looked like a little kid who couldn't get the puppy they wanted.

I couldn't believe she fell for that, of course I didn't forget any school books, mum made sure we all had what we needed. Instead I took her wizarding myth book and went to pay for it as quickly as I could before meeting outside with her. "Ready to go home?" I asked her and she nodded, grabbing onto my arm as we apperated away.

I knew she was downstairs with Ginny still, I could hear there giggles from the room I shared with George. "Could they be any louder?" He grumbled from his bed. "Don't jinx it Forge, they're teenage girls of course they could be louder than they are. Be happy they are only this loud and we don't have a room closer to the living room. Now I have a few things to take care of before I go to sleep which reminds me, I'm going to miss you when I'm in a dormitory and you are at our home above the shop. It's nice staying here at night though; someone's always here to make sure we are up on time." I said as he let in a grunt in agreement.

"Goodnight Forge." I said before slipping out of my room with the book I bought earlier and heading to the girl's room, being as quiet as possible as to not wake anyone up in case they could actually sleep with all the noise from the living room. To think two girls could make that much noise, I'm glad I don't have any more sisters or I don't think I'd be able to handle all the noise making.

I walked into the girl's room and scribbled a quick note as I sat the book on her bed, putting the piece of paper in the book. I felt pretty satisfied as I double checked the short note I wrote for Mione.  
_Dearest Mione,  
I might as well say this while I can, because when we get to Hogwarts we both know I probably won't mean it. I think you will make an amazing Head Girl, and I'm okay with you always busting me. That is where we both know I won't mean it. Anyways, I never formally congratulated you with a gift and it was obvious you wanted this book so…I lied to you and got it, pretty sneaky of me right? Anyways, here you go, I hope you enjoy it and all of it makes you as happy as you looked at the book store. I wish you could always be that happy.  
With lots of jokes,_

_-Fred_

-*Hermione Pov*-

Ginny and I were in a fit of giggles as we walked back to our room. I went over to my bed and was about to lay on it before I noticed the book. I gaped at it and then looked at my friend. "Did you do this?" I asked curiously, I mean, everyone saw me reading it before they left me. She shook her head as she went to the bathroom, mumbling something about changing and brushing her teeth.

That's fine, I opened the book and a note fell out. I smiled fondly as I read it over, letting out a small laugh before putting it to the side. "So who was it from?" Gin asked as she emerged from the bathroom. "The note is on my bed, feel free to read it if you won't, it's not anything personal." I answered her as I took my turn in the bathroom.

"This is also probably his apology for being such an arse today." Ginny laughed as I laid down on my bed, putting the book on the nightstand. "Yeah, probably, but they didn't necessarily deserve all the screaming, I was a bit upset they wouldn't get up though, it's as if I were waking them from the…"I trailed off, becoming quiet at what I was saying, it felt wrong to say.

"At least we know that he has a good side right? I always wondered about that." Ginny joked, pushing a new subject upon us, I loved that girl. "Right." I agreed with a laugh as we started settling down for bed.

A/N I hope you enjoyed it…Read and review please. Also no flames please. Criticism is welcome but flames aren't so yeah.^^


End file.
